A Single Rose
by Sailor Ra
Summary: He raised an eye brow, "Don't you have a boyfriend?" "It's complicated." Misa responded. Sometimes accidents can lead to wonderful things. When Misa Amane finds a little kitten in the rain it leads her to Mamoru. MisaMamoru Oneshot


* * *

A Single Rose

Misa Amane was an extremely good liar. She was, after all, an actress and a model. She had tricked Matsuda to let her leave headquarters to do a modeling job when she really had just wanted to escape into the world for awhile.

Getting into the "real world" would have to have some consequences like the fact that she had to wear a disguise. This disguise was something that would make the modeling agency hiss in disgust and throw a good tantrum for a week if they knew. A pair of worn out jeans and a pink hoodie where she had used a clip to keep her hair out of her face when she wore the hood to hide her face from people and the rain. Not that it was much of a disguise, but it would suffice for the moment.

She was walking in the rainy streets, deciding that it would be a good idea to go to a park or a mall for awhile. Maybe get an apple or something fruity to cheer her up, anything to make her forget about Ryuuzaki's cold dead eyes and Light's detachment. She knew that if she were to suddenly disappear the task force would hardly notice except for Matsuda.

Misa was a very good actress and had fooled everyone into believing that she was just some airhead who didn't notice the world around her. It was hard to do that in real life after watching one's parents being killed. Then again, Ryuuzaki and Light had never even considered this when they thought about her.

"Quietly flows, a white dry cloud just passes an ash colored me is just vanishing quietly." She sang quietly in the street as she thought over some aspects. She loved Light, she really did. She knew that she would die for him and bend over backward just to get him to smile, but he never would. "Watching…"

"Meow!"

She stopped and noticed a soaked grey kitten on the ground. It was a very cute kitten with a small bell on its collar.

She bent down to eye level with the cat, "What are you doing here, kitty? Don't you have a home or somewhere to go?"

"Meow! Meow!" Misa got as her answer before she picked up the kitten.

She held her up to her face and noticed something on her forehead. "What…"

* * *

"Misa, you can't have a cat in here." Light said first when he saw the grey kitten. Misa protectively held the cat to her chest. The whole task force was staring at her like she had gone mad. This had confused Misa more then she would have liked to admit.

She petted the cat, "And why not?"

Ryuuzaki had been studying her for a moment before saying, "It has a crescent moon on its forehead." He held out his hand for the small cat that meowed happily and playfully bit his fingers. "I don't see what the problem is Light. It's so small it won't take up any room and if it really bothers you, it can stay in Misa's level of the building."

"It really has a crescent moon on its forehead?" Matsuda walked over to take a closer look at the grey kitten. "Oh wow! Look at that. Maybe it's a scar?" He tried picking at it, but got a sharp bite from the cat.

"That hurts her, Matsu and she isn't a it. Her name is…" She looked down at the cat for a moment. "Luna?" The kitten gave her an odd look. "Artemis?" She received an angry meow.

"Serenity?" Ryuuzaki asked the kitten.

The kitten actually looked like she had shook her head furiously.

Light, who had been reluctant to even get near the cat, slowly peered over at the new member of the Kira Task Force. The kitten tilted her head and mimicked his curious expression before he asked, "Diana?"

The cat purred at this as Misa squealed, "Oh Light, I should have known you would have picked out the best name for her!"

* * *

At night, Misa would sing quietly to herself, "Watching…the stars are collected in the made castle of sand. My little prayer smashed under those footsteps ambushed and carried by the wave." She liked singing and so did Diana. The purple tinted kitten purred loudly before falling asleep and Misa would soon join her.

That was when things got weird because Misa was almost a hundred percent sure that the kitten was talking to her in a perky voice.

"Why are you crying?" She would hear the kitten ask. "Don't you have a prince? What about that man that you held onto so tightly? Isn't he your prince?"

Misa hated those dreams/hallucinations the most because then she would have to look the ugly truth in the face. The fact that Light really didn't love her and that had always been the hardest.

"I know a prince who can help you." The kitten would tell her calmly before she would finally pass out.

* * *

The next day it wasn't raining, but Misa still stuck to her disguise as she went out to grab some kitty supplies for Diana. Ryuuzaki had actually wanted to come, but Light had convinced him that it would be better to send Matsuda with her. The small kitten meowed at anything fish flavored.

"Meow!" Diana cried happily at the gold fish in the fish tank at the pet store. The kitten had made herself comfy in Misa's purse. She would have sat on the model's head if Misa would have allowed it.

Matsuda smiled, "She's so cute. Really, I'm glad that-" Diana had decided that this was the perfect moment to get out of the purse. She had jumped down with such grace that if Matsuda hadn't seen her, Misa would have never noticed that she had gone out.

"Diana, where are you going?" Misa yelled after the kitten as she followed her down the aisles of food and other pet products. She sharply turned a corner and nearly fell on the porcelain floor that was oh-so-squeaky clean. As she was falling she silently prayed that no one from a magazine would catch this screw up. However, a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up, expecting Matsuda, but instead she saw a man with dark blue eyes that mirrored her confusion.

That man was handsome, but it was sort of an understatement. He was beautiful enough to be a model in a magazine or a prince in a fairytale, beautiful enough to make a girl squal just by looking at him. He had thick midnight black hair that went well with his pale skin and blue eyes that she would have loved melting into.

_What?!_ Her mind screamed as an image of Light came into her mind. She stumbled out of his arms, thankful that she wasn't wearing her high heels for she would have fallen face first into the floor. She then noticed a grey kitten on his shoulder and squealed as she captured Diana in her embrace.

"Diana! There you are. Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, not noticing the man's expression. Matsuda had run up behind her with a sheepish grin on his face.

The man gently grabbed Diana out of Misa's tiny hands. "So you're the one who has been taking care of Diana for me."

"What?" Misa and Matsuda said at the same time.

"Diana is my cat. Well, actually…" The man stayed silent for a moment then shook his head, "never mind. She's my cat that I lost yesterday when I was out."

Misa wanted to argue with him and beg for proof, but she noticed how comfortable Diana was with him. She frowned and bit her lips so not to cry right then and there. She then noticed that the man was giving her a soft, tender look. It was a look that she barely recognized since she rarely received such a look before.

"You're Misa Amane, aren't you?"

She gasped and realized that the hood she had been hiding under had been pulled down as well as the hair clip that held back her hair. She wasn't wearing makeup so she couldn't be that recognizable. Was she? Well, she was wearing a _little_ eye shadow and a _little_ red lip gloss, but no one had jumped out and begged for her autograph.

She decided against lying and nodded her head slowly, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Chiba Mamoru." He then looked at Matsuda in slight confusion as the man burst into a nervous laughter and introduced himself as Misa's manager. "Well, Misa thank you for helping Diana again." He was about to turn and leave when he stopped again. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." She agreed with a soft smile.

He was blushing a little as he asked, "Can I have your autograph or a picture?" She smiled a little. "Well, it's not for me. It's for my girlfriend and her…sister."

"Do you have a pen or paper?"

He shook his head, "How about I meet you at the small café by the park tomorrow? Then you can give it to me then."

"Can it be after six? I have a movie to shoot so…"

"Oh, I completely understand." She nodded happily as he told her his goodbyes and Matsuda stood there with his mouth gaping at her.

She looked up at the young man with a pout on her face, "What?"

"He asked you on a date!"

"He did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, Matsu!"

* * *

"Misa got a date!"

She was going to strangle Matsuda right then and there. He had blurted out that stupid statement in front of the whole task force. Ryuuzaki and Light's heads snapped up instantly at this remark as the others just looked at her like the two were crazy. Would Ryuuzaki think she was Kira if Matsuda were to die tonight?

"She has a what?" Light asked first as Misa inwardly cheered that he might be just a little jealous.

She pressed her lips together before answering, "We found the owner of Diana. Oh, and Light you were dead on about the name. Anyway, we found her owner and the guy was really sweet. He just wants an autograph…"

"Then why didn't he just get it there?" Ryuuzaki asked suspiciously.

"Because neither of us had a pen or some paper." She announced with an angry glare at the older man. "It's not a date and I'm going to see him after my shoot tomorrow at six." She announced to everyone before going upstairs.

She could have sworn on her life that Light had whispered, "Maybe we should go with her."

"Why should we?" Ryuuzaki had asked.

"The man could be a nut job. Maybe one of Misa's stalkers."

She had squealed with delight when she heard that.

* * *

"A world of darkness…A world of silence…a prayer that disappeared in the wind, stirred up. Still, the light is continued as I tangle many times by the hand that's getting cold." Misa sang out of habit and anxiousness. Her feet were swollen from the shoot and her face was probably chalky white. She was forced to wear a white frilly outfit (it was cute, but hard to wear) that made her standout with high heels on top of it. She was stressed beyond belief, but she was happy when Mamoru walked up to the café with something in his hands.

"Diana!" She cried happily as the little kitten jumped into her arms and started purring.

He put down whatever he had been holding and smiled at her, "She's taken quite a liking to you."

"Oh, I love her so much. She's so sweet," Misa exclaimed as she tickled Diana's neck. "Excuse me for looking like a mess, but I've been under a lot of stress." _With being suspected as the second Kira and being a model at the same time…_She kept this last part to herself. "She makes me so happy!"

"You look great Misa."

The girl fell silent for a moment. She had heard that compliment over a million times and probably had heard it in more than three different languages, but when it came from him it sounded different. It didn't feel like it was something that he was paid to say or that he was saying to just be polite. It sounded…genuine.

Or maybe that it was just the fact that she had longed wished that Light would say something like that to her.

"Thanks," she smiled before placing the kitten on the table. "So, where do you want the autographs to be? And what do you want them to say?"

He blushed a little, "Erm-yeah, I forgot about that." He gave her a piece of paper and told her to write _To Usagi _(what a cute name, Misa had noted).

"Is this for your girlfriend?"

He nodded with a strange dreamy look on his face. "Yes."

Did Light get that way when he thought about her? She wondered as she gave him the paper and went back to holding Diana closely to her chest.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot that I got you something." He went to get what he had brought.

It was a rose. A single red rose.

"I thought you would like this. Diana helped me pick them out."

She clutched the rose tightly, causing her hand to bleed a little. The director for the movie would probably throw a fit about it later. The rose was really beautiful. There was something so simple that Misa had loved about the rose. The petals reminded her of a beautiful dress and reminded her of a story where a rose could talk. The rose, in the story, was a very selfish flower, but in the end it was revealed that the rose was very lonely.

"It's beautiful. I haven't gotten a rose in forever."

He raised an eye brow, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated." Her phone started ringing. "Oh, that's him." She picked up the phone and smiled when she heard Light on the other line. He was asking her to come back.

The weird thing was that she told him that she was going to stay a few more hours. She listened to Mamoru talk about his life. Her eyes would keep falling on that beautiful crimson rose.

* * *

Sailor Ra: (hides) I know that there are a lot of people who support Usagi Mamoru, but…Usagi gets all of the attention and I was getting so annoyed! I do not own Death note or anything else. Just the story.

I'm working on a dark LightHotaru Story at the moment, but I'm not sure if I'll actually post it. Mostly because it's a long oneshot that goes through the whole series with Hotaru in it. I've kind of been a little nervous about my writing. If you don't know what the story was with the rose, it was "The Little Prince".

Suna No Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima

I Think She Knows by Justain Timberlake

Beautiful by Akon

Glitter in the Air by Pink

Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse


End file.
